


DaForge Drawings

by minori_k



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm active mostly on 'The Professionals' but I DO love Star Trek The Next Generation too.</p>
<p>Star Trek TNG is my first English TV show which I used to be hooked. The program was aired at the night time on Tuesday when I was a junior high school student. I clearly remembered how I was excited to see! </p>
<p>I bought a complete DVD box of TNG a month ago and I've started watching it. And suddenly I found I would love to ship DaForge couple strongly...</p>
<p>Really enjoyed drawing them. Might do again this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaForge Drawings

First two were done by coloured pencils and a pen.

 

 

 

Finally I could do a drawing of those two on my PC. Really enjoyed it :-)

 

Ten Forward Date.


End file.
